


You Got Me For Free

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Don't Know The Half Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demisexual Shiro (Voltron), First Time (Kind of), Fluff and Smut, Lotor (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Panic Attacks, Pining Lotor (Voltron), Praise Kink, lotor is a horny little shit and shiro is dealing with it, ridiculously soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: After confessing their feelings for the first time, Shiro and Lotor explore their physical relationship. Or: a missing scenes fic written for Don't Know the Half that is mostly an excuse to write smut for these characters with this dynamic.
Relationships: Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), background Ezor/Zethrid
Series: Don't Know The Half Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	You Got Me For Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of what I’m planning is four short chapters of smut for my and PoisonMantis’s story Don’t Know the Half! This little collection is from Lotor's POV instead of Shiro's. It’s not too hard to follow if you haven’t read the whole fic, but I’d really recommend you read it! Here’s a very abbreviated recap for anyone who doesn’t want to read: Shiro is part of a diplomatic delegation from Earth, participating in a summit on trade and lots of other boring things at the Galra palace. He met Lotor, the Galra prince, who is unrepentantly horny for him. The fic details the two of them learning how to make a relationship work between an extremely horny Lotor and a demisexual Shiro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Shiro share a first time of sorts after their confessions at the end of chapter 9 of _Half_.

_"I… I love you too."_

Lotor could still hear it ringing in his ears as they stepped back into the club, the space still pulsing like a breathing organism. It didn’t feel real, that someone would allow themselves that kind of vulnerability, that kind of honesty in front of him. Not many people knew so much about him and were willing to stay. But Shiro was.

Shiro’s hand twined with his, their fingers laced together tight as they ordered a pair of drinks, finding their seats on a pair of barstools. Lotor’s drink was a purple shimmery concoction he favored on his escapades away from the palace. He could see the questions rumbling in Shiro’s head as the bartender handed him the drink, a sphere of dry ice sending curls of smoke over the edges of his martini glass. The color reminded both of them of the natural shade of Lotor’s skin, the pigment not covered by his painted-on disguise. He smiled down at his partner as he ordered a simple drink.

“It’s my usual, back on Earth.” Shiro explained sheepishly. Lotor laughed softly and nodded.

Shiro was so sinfully attractive, holding his glass too tightly, watching him with those dark eyes. Strong, beautiful, smart, painfully witty, everything Lotor had been seeking for who knows how long. Gods, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could manage it, surviving without making Shiro _his_. He’d been craving his touch since that first night they met, the need only rising in pitch with every small smile, every soft brush of fingers against each other.

He was absolutely willing to wait until Shiro was comfortable, they had discussed it a few nights ago, when they fought… when he fell asleep in Shiro’s lap. Shiro was worth any wait, without a doubt, but the man made it impossible to live a completely abstinent life. Zethrid had ordered him a shipment of tissues after that first night. His evenings after Shiro left for the night were stuffed to the absolute brim with fantasies, lewd and lurid thoughts of Shiro… of his broad form towering over him, of throwing him around in bed as if he weighed nothing at all.

“Angel?” Shiro’s voice called him back to center. He had been holding his glass to his lips without drinking for a while, he realized, having been imagining pulling Shiro into one of the private booths along the walls of the bar and climbing into his lap.

“Hm?” Lotor hummed, batting his lashes as he finally took a sip. He tried not to laugh as Shiro fumbled for a grateful platitude in Galran.

Lotor eased himself into Shiro’s orbit after the bartender turned to another customer, slotting himself between his strong thighs. This felt closer than they had been earlier, against the wall, or even when Lotor slept in his lap. More intimate.

Lotor smiled down at him, their height difference again exaggerated as he remained standing, albeit nearly sitting on one of Shiro’s thighs. He knew that there was a gentle flush on his cheeks, a darker shade than the rest of his skin that helped clue Shiro in; he was showing off again. Lotor’s long fingers found their way to the delicate chain around Shiro’s neck, circling the ring he had left in Shiro’s pocket a few nights prior. It was a minor show of possession, Lotor knew. He couldn’t ask Shiro to wear something so visible as one of his rings… but he hoped Shiro understood what a gift like that meant.

It was an old tradition, dated, even. But a tradition nonetheless. Something his father had given his mother, in their youth. A courting ring.

“Having a nice evening, Angel?” Shiro asked quietly, interrupting his train of thought again.

“Mmm, absolutely.” Lotor hummed, the sound almost like a purr. He clamped down on the thought, not willing to give up that specific aspect of his Galran biology, his tendency to purr when content, when safe. Not yet, at least. Someday, he hoped.

“You’re a little lost in space tonight, Angel.” Shiro’s voice brought him back to center, the teasing making him flush. He hid his embarrassment behind his drink, taking a slow swallow. Shiro reached forward with his warm hand, lacing their fingers together, bringing the back of Lotor’s hand up to his lips. “Something wrong?” Shiro asked as he finally noticed his fingernails, painted a dark purple accented with gold; his nails were the only reminders of Lotor’s true colors lurking beneath the painted-on glamor he was wearing, hiding his identity as the Galran prince.

“Sorry, just… thinking about things.” Lotor replied, sighing gently and moving deeper into his space. “Don’t worry about me.” Shiro trailed his free hand along the line of Lotor’s back, making him shudder. Gods, he was going to need a few rounds tonight, he thought silently, trying to clamp down on his arousal for Shiro’s sake. Once they walked back through the doors of the compound, he could strip his skin of the disguise and writhe in bed alone.

They sipped their drinks down as the club continued to move around them, couples and groups wandering on and off the dancefloor, some searching for a bit of privacy. There were equal parts of Lotor warring in his head, one longing to pick a booth to have Shiro to himself, the other to continue letting Shiro touch him where others could see. It was plain as day, they both knew it, _just_ how much Lotor enjoyed showing off. It was clear as the blush that was surely staining his cheeks.

“Enjoying the view?” Lotor teased, parting his lips around the rim of the glass. Shiro flushed again and blew a sharp stream of air in Lotor’s direction, sending a puff of his drink’s vapor into his half-open mouth. He coughed against the sudden flood of fruity smoke in his mouth as Shiro laughed.

“Brat.” Shiro teased playfully as Lotor spluttered. He stared daggers at Shiro after he caught his breath, and for a moment it seemed that he had scared him, a brief glimpse of the Earthling who had so tentatively spoken to him at the beginning. The man who never would have dared look him in the eye let alone grab his ass or kiss him absolutely breathless. “But yes.”

Lotor’s lips cocked up at the corner, tugging his smile up into a playful smirk. “I guess I can forgive your transgression then, Delegate Shirogane.” He narrowed his eyes as he sipped from his drink.

Shiro snorted into his rum and coke. “Apologies, your highness.” he cooed over the rim of his glass, and it was Lotor’s turn to nearly choke on his drink. The things that title did to him were utterly embarrassing. Most of his fantasies involved it in one form or another. “What, you can tease me and I can’t tease you?”

Lotor shook his head firmly, clenching every muscle in his body to keep himself from showing any kind of arousal. “Not unless you’re planning to start something,” he breathed sharply, willing his half-hard to recede before Shiro noticed it.

“What if I’m planning to start something?” Shiro asked, tucking a strand of white hair behind Lotor’s ear. It was still pointed, the paint couldn’t conceal that. Lotor pulled a full lip in between his teeth, long white eyelashes brushing over his cheekbones. His hand was warm, and Lotor didn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch.

He blinked slowly at Shiro, as if he had spoken another language entirely. His stomach flipped at the thought, scanning Shiro’s features for some hint of a lie, or if he was teasing… but his teasing never went this far.

“I… what exactly do you want to start?” Lotor asked, his breath coming faster, his heart racing.

“Mmm,” Shiro hummed, swirling the last of his drink in his glass. Lotor felt like he might burst, watching Shiro’s lips purse, then curl up in a smile. “I was wondering if you’d like to go somewhere a little more quiet?”

Lotor’s painted cheeks bloomed with a dark blush, now completely impossible to ignore. His words came out in a stumbling mess, fumbling over each other in attempt to be said first. “Do you… want to…?” Lotor left his sentence unfinished, nodding down at Shiro’s lap.

Shiro finished his drink and set the empty glass on the counter. “I want to help you feel good,” he whispered in Lotor’s ear as he stood, a strong pang of arousal striking hot in his core. He nearly stumbled, leaning forward into Shiro’s chest as they moved. “Is that okay?” Shiro asked after steadying him, gripping him tightly by the waist.

“Gods, yes,” Lotor breathed, melting into Shiro’s arms. “You’ve been teasing me for nine fucking days.” There was an edge to his voice that he hadn’t intended, the desperation seeping through just slightly. His eyes met Shiro’s and he saw a flare of something in those dark, steel grays, something exciting. Shiro leaned into his space as they stood, one hand sliding down the curve of his spine.

“As if you don’t like it, _your highness_.” Shiro whispered in his ear, sending a full-body shudder through Lotor’s body. _Teasing little shit,_ Lotor thought, but didn’t have time to complain. How could he? “Let’s go.”

Lotor threw back the rest of his drink quickly, leaving a large sum of credits on the bar. With a hand wrapped firmly around Shiro’s waist, Lotor pulled him toward the alley they had emerged from earlier that night, leading them back to the palace, but Shiro stopped as they entered it, both of them cloaked in shadow.

“Darling, come,” Lotor urged him, something wild in his core begging Shiro to follow him, to pull him into his mountain of pillows and lose control of the lust he’d been harboring for over a week.

“Tell the girls and Sendak to cover for you for the night.” Shiro insisted, eyeing an establishment that Lotor knew could barely offer more than four walls, a bed and facilities. Lotor blinked at him, his tongue tying knots in his mouth as he weighed the options. Anonymity versus soundproof walls back in the palace, the lack of security on the outside versus possibly being caught by his Father’s men...

“Is it so bad that I want to have you to myself tonight?” Shiro asked, cupping his cheek with a warm hand. Shiro pressed a kiss to Lotor’s parted lips, something like longing lingering on his skin when he pulled away.

Lotor pulled his communicator out immediately.

* * *

Shiro hurried through paying for a night, again fumbling with the Galran tongue. Lotor shifted from side to side, one foot to the other behind him. He was growing more and more desperate, the thoughts he had been confining to only his fantasies were finally within arm’s reach. Tension was thick in the air, and Lotor could barely make eye contact with the person at the desk as Shiro paid the bill in advance.

They made their way to the room in a haze, exchanging kisses as they went. They were barely in the door when Lotor couldn’t wait another second, leaning against the wall with an expression that he prayed portrayed ‘come get me’. Shiro took mercy on him, finally, pressing him against the wall. Lotor was too far gone to be ashamed of the whines Shiro worked out of his mouth, nipping at his lower lip as they kissed, palming at his ass as his hips rolled against Shiro’s thigh.

 _“Fuck,”_ Lotor swore under his breath, tugging at the buttons of Shiro’s shirt, his hands shaking as he tried to expose his chest to the warm air between them. “Please, can I see?” Lotor asked, his voice cracking and wrecked with need. Shiro made quick work of his shirt, and Lotor’s mouth ran dry at the perfectly sculpted shapes of muscle under his skin, the broad slopes of his shoulders. Lotor’s eyes raked over every inch of him, every mark left on his skin from his training with the Garrison, the jagged pink scars where his shoulder met his prosthetic arm.

“I’m making you a new arm,” Lotor promised, the ugly Earth engineering as bulky and unnecessary as always. He shoved away thoughts of schematics and prototypes and focused on the task at hand, the suddenly incredibly difficult job of removing his own clothes.

“I’d like that,” Shiro replied, reaching forward and slipping his hands beneath the material of Lotor’s shirt, the material almost too tight to allow it. “Let me help you, Angel.”

Lotor moaned as Shiro worked the garment over his head, his hands running over every dip and curve of his stomach, his chest. “Sh _iii_...Shiro,” Lotor whined as his shirt was pulled over his head, revealing that most of his body was still his unique shade of purple.

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro praised, throwing the shirt over his shoulder, stroking Lotor’s long hair back into place. “You’re so beautiful when you blush like that.”

A chill ran down Lotor’s spine as the praise washed over him. Shiro had barely known him longer than a week and he was already so efficient at taking him apart. He was far beyond being able to control himself, his cock twitched in his pants as Shiro ran his fingers through his hair. He was panting like a dog, one breath barely passing his lips before he took another.

“Shiro, p...” Lotor bit his lip against the urge to beg. “I don’t intend to ruin my trousers tonight,” he managed, Shiro finally relenting and stepping back.

“Had me fooled,” Shiro teased, stepping back and taking in the whole sorry sight of him, looking him up and down in a way that had Lotor feeling wholly seen, in a way he had never felt before.

“Go sit on the bed,” Lotor said after he caught his breath, pressing his lips to the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “I’ll be right back.”

He disappeared into the attached bathroom and pulled out the stack of remover wipes he had thankfully decided to bring along, quickly stripping his skin of the human paint. He couldn’t stop imagining what Shiro would be comfortable doing, wondering exactly how far he was planning to go…

He was sure Shiro could hear him humming as he stepped into the shower, rinsing off the rest of the paint on his hands and neck, his normal shade of purple re-emerging. This was a first time of sorts, he wanted to be himself when it happened.

When he emerged from the bathroom, Shiro was propped up against the headboard, shirtless, stripped down to his shorts. They were tight, clinging to his thighs and leaving barely anything to Lotor’s imagination. _Gods_ , he was perfect.

Their eyes met and Shiro smiled. “Nice and clean now, Angel?”

Lotor nodded, taking in the full sight of Shiro in bed, stretched out comfortably, his full attention turned on him. His cheeks felt warm, his stomach twisted eagerly as Shiro spread his legs further, a clear invitation to lay between them. Lotor moved slowly, feeling like he was made of rubber, unable to move with his usual smooth ease.

“Drop it, Angel.” Shiro directed, stopping Lotor where he stood with nothing more than his voice. He nodded down at the towel wrapped around his waist, one eyebrow lifted. “Show me all of you.”

Lotor shuddered as he did just that, releasing his grip of the towel. It fell around his feet, revealing every inch of him to Shiro’s inspection. He wasn’t entirely sure what he would call Shiro, if they even had a label, but he was glad to be Shiro’s. Even if Shiro wasn’t specifically aroused by his body, Lotor was deliriously so, merely by showing himself off.

His gaze felt like a physical thing, heavy and warm. He was hard, there was no denying it. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was already leaking, the anticipation had been building for so long.

There was a twinge of something terrifying in the back of his mind, the vulnerability of it all. He was completely nude, unarmed, without his generals… it was only himself and Shiro. He shivered and pushed the thought away.

“Oh… look at you…” Shiro breathed, his voice almost reverent in tone. “I liked the human Lotor, but _this_ Lotor is my favorite. You’re gorgeous.”

Lotor gnawed on the inside of his cheek, a moan slipping through. “Thank you,” he managed, his cock twitched as Shiro curled a finger inward, calling him closer.

“Lay down.” Shiro said softly, watching intently as Lotor crawled onto the bed, between his legs. “On your back, lean against me.” Lotor melted at the soft instruction, allowing himself to settle into Shiro’s bare chest, to spread his thighs as Shiro asked. He was well and truly shaking now, his legs trembling as they fell open.

“Everything okay?” Shiro asked in his ear, his breath warm on his skin. “We can stop if you want, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable-”

“No!” Lotor gasped too quickly, “I’m okay, please, I don’t want to stop.” He sounded so desperate, but at this point he was beyond caring. “Unless you want to?” he added, feeling suddenly flayed raw, the reality of the moment crashing down on him. His… his _Shiro_ had his arms wrapped around his chest, was holding him nude in his lap. The same Shiro that had told him he wasn’t very interested in sex and pleasure without a deep bond. He prayed they had formed such a bond.

“I only want to stop if you do.” Shiro breathed, kissing at the tender junction of his throat and shoulder. “I want you to feel good, Angel.”

Lotor’s heart flinched in his chest at the sincerity in his voice, the press of his lips against heated skin. “How… how do you want…?” Lotor’s mouth moved without thought, the question that had been rattling around in his mind for so long finally rolling off his tongue.

Shiro hummed against Lotor’s throat, wrapping his hand around Lotor’s right wrist. “Show me,” he said gently, “Show me how you like it, my Prince.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Lotor whimpered at the title and Shiro moved his hand for him, leaving it on his lower stomach just above his now-aching cock. One strong hand wrapped around his thigh and the other arm held him tight across his chest. There was something so utterly erotic and yet so fully soothing about being wrapped in Shiro’s arms, nude and splayed out this way.

“Not tonight,” Shiro teased warmly, pressing a wet kiss to Lotor’s throat. “Soon, but not tonight.”

“You…” Lotor’s tongue faltered as he attempted to find an insult or complaint to toss back at him. Every thought failed, leaving him with nothing but a hazy warmth in his chest as Shiro’s chuckle rumbled into his back.

“Touch yourself, baby,” Shiro encouraged, cupping the lean muscle of his chest with his right arm, the metal one. The cool of his touch made Lotor shiver, goosebumps rolling over his skin in waves. “I know you want to show me, angel. Show me how you fall apart.” His nipples were perking up with the chill, pressing against Shiro’s metal fingers.

He moved slowly, dancing his fingers down to his cock. It twitched against his stomach as Shiro dared to pluck at his nipple, murmuring something like _’sensitive’_ against his throat. Lotor moaned high in his throat, flushing all the way to the tips of his ears. He was already leaking, a small puddle of precome had smeared on his stomach, almost pearly in the low light.

“Go on,” Shiro encouraged, “I’ve got you.”

The simple phrase struck true, lancing through Lotor’s chest like a lightning strike. Even if the shifting tides of war and rebellion swayed him, for now Shiro was his safety.

“Takashi,” Lotor whispered, gasping as he wrapped his hand around his cock. He heard a quiet breath behind him, knowing it was the first time he had used Shiro’s given first name… with him listening anyway. He was so used to muffling the name with his own hand, a pillow, anything… it felt odd to speak it with the intention of it being heard. He was shaking at the very first stroke, his cock pulsed in his hand with every disjointed, uneven pass over his skin.

His free hand instinctively dipped between his legs, cupping his balls and rolling them in his palm. A jagged gasp fell from his lips as sensation threatened to pull him over the edge after almost no time at all; he clamped down on the urge, digging the heel of his hand into the base of his cock to stave off the edge.

“Already?” Shiro asked, almost sounding awe-struck.

“Sh-shut up,” Lotor hissed, the barest hint of a laugh tinting his voice. After taking a few shuddering breaths he continued, setting a slow, easy pace with his right hand, his left hand diving down further to his perineum. How many nights had he imagined Shiro teasing him open, pressing cool, slick fingers into his body only to replace it with his cock?

“Mm, I don’t think you want me to,” Shiro crooned languidly, clearly falling deeper into the moment with Lotor. “I think you want me to keep talking, to keep telling you how beautiful you look right now.”

Lotor whimpered, his hips bucking up into his fist without his control. “Y-yes, _gods_ , please,” he begged, finally relinquishing that power. “Keep talking, keep going.”

Shiro hummed against his throat, his mouth sliding open against his pulse point. Lotor jolted at a sharp nip, his flesh caught between teeth. A slurry of foul Galran spilled from his mouth at the sensation, something deep, _primal_ even, reminded of traditional mating bites. The practice was far outdated now but that thought was far beyond any comprehension Lotor could manage at the moment.

A sharp cry ripped itself from Lotor’s mouth, his body winding impossibly tighter. Shiro’s grip tightened on Lotor’s thigh, the soft rush of his breath shuddering over his skin had him teetering on the edge of reality itself.

“Ta-Takashi!” Lotor sobbed, the sound of his own voice nearly drowning out the sound of a door opening and closing. It was instantaneous, how quickly Lotor was yanked from the moment, his body and soul suddenly pulled back down from orbit. Lotor’s head snapped to the side, expecting to see a flank of his father’s men, arriving to pull them apart but was relieved that their door was still shut and locked.

“Someone’s in the next room.” He whispered, a deep rift of fear opening in his gut as he heard voices in the room beyond. “Shiro… we should go,” he said, his words coming too fast, his breaths shuddering and rapid. “Please, I… _please, Shiro,_ ” he heard himself beg, his voice too small, too reedy and wobbly. How long had it been since he’d felt this way? Barely a teenager, being seen, by Haxus, no less, in a moment like this. The memories flooded back unwillingly, a dark cauldron of panic swirling in his stomach.

Shiro held him fast, wrapping his arms firmly around his chest. “It’s alright,” Shiro said, his voice distant, as if he was under water. Trapped and drowning under the waves. “Angel, you’re safe, I promise.”

Shiro said lots of other things, his voice slowly becoming clearer as Lotor caught his breath, forced the ugly memories away. He could feel the warmth of Shiro’s arms around him, the gentle pressure of lips against his cheek.

“Are you here with me?” Shiro asked when the shaking had subsided, swiping away the tears that had streaked his cheeks. In any other moment, Lotor would have chastised himself for being weak, for weeping in front of him again, but he simply nodded, turning in his grasp to face him.

“I’m here,” he answered softly, muffled against Shiro’s bare chest. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Shiro replied. It was quiet in the next room, the only sounds were the vague rumblings of the street outside the window. “Feeling okay?” Lotor nodded, not quite willing to break the silence yet. He lavished in it for a few more moments before parting his lips to speak again.

“I’m alright.” He said softly, craning up to reach Shiro’s lips with his own. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, love.”

Shiro waited quietly as Lotor came back down from the stars, his breathing slowing, the ache in his chest slowly subsiding. He hummed an unfamiliar tune in Lotor’s ear, ran a soothing hand down the line of his spine while the prosthetic one held him tight. There were a thousand thoughts running through his mind, every single one of them about Shiro.

How had he lucked into this? Lotor knew better to believe in the gods, but perhaps Lady Luck truly had blessed him, like the witch had told him when he was a child.

Shiro made a soft, questioning noise, rousing Lotor from soft thoughts of days long gone. “Do you want to try again? Or… maybe take a shower and sleep? We can always… you know. _Try_ again, in the morning.”

Lotor laughed quietly against Shiro’s chest. “You’re too considerate, Delegate Shirogane.” he teased, savoring the throaty chuckle he received in return. “I’d… I’d like to try again. Without interruptions.”

Shiro eased Lotor onto his back again, smoothing his warm hands over Lotor’s arms. When had they become covered in goosebumps?

“Go on then,” Shiro encouraged again, his voice dropping a few steps. “Show me.”

Heat burst in Lotor’s core again, fizzling like raw Quintessence under his skin. That ache, that need resurfaced again, crackling and heating the air around them like the warning signs of a lightning strike.

“Will you… _bite me?_ Again?” Lotor asked, his cock once again hard against his stomach. “I really liked that, earlier.”

“Of course,” Shiro answered, pressing a kiss to the tip of his ear, then his lobe, moving down toward the spot he had nipped at before, the spot that made Lotor’s eyes roll back. “Here, right?”

“Yes, _gods_ , yes,” Lotor moaned, reaching one arm back and carding his fingers into the short hair at the back of Shiro’s neck. “There, Takashi, _please_ ,” he failed to hold back the request… how many would balk at their Prince begging this way.

New, dizzying heat spilled into his core at that thought, and his cock flinched, jumping away from his stomach as a sharp pang of pleasure struck him. Shiro’s mouth opened against his throat, wet tongue and lips met heated skin. Lotor’s hand flew to his length, the tapered tip of it already glistening with precome.

“You’re so beautiful, angel.” Shiro breathed against his skin. The low, measured sound of his voice was only accelerant, pouring fuel on the fire. “I love seeing you like this for me.”

Lotor whimpered. “For you, _fuck_ , only for you,” the words came out without warning, but he’d never said a truer thing. He had harbored fleeting feelings for others, when he was young and desperate, but nothing even compared to the intensity, this… natural disaster of feelings he’d collapsed into with Shiro.

“Good,” Shiro hummed. “And I’m only for you, my Prince.”

Lotor hurtled over the edge after two short strokes, Shiro’s name on his lips. Admittedly, Shiro had played dirty with such a reply, but far be it from Lotor to complain about it at the moment. His stomach, his chest, even his chin were covered in ropes of silky come.

“Messy.” Shiro teased, kissing his cheek and plucking a few tissues from the box on the table beside the bed.

“Do _not_ speak,” Lotor warned, his voice wavering with the effort of staving off a laugh. “You’ll have your lips sewn shut for that, Takashi.”

“I like when you call me that,” Shiro said quietly as he wiped away the mess. “Can you call me that more often? When we’re alone?”

Lotor flushed, his head swimming with the afterglow. “Yes. I can do that.”

“I love you.” The lamp above the bed flickered out, throwing them into darkness. Shiro pulled a blanket up around them, sinking down to wrap around Lotor’s body again.

Cradled in Shiro’s warmth, Lotor watched the lantern light sway through the slatted blinds, the dull roar of a world still awake. He sank in deeper, curling into Shiro’s frame.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it! I don't have a set update schedule right now, but expect to see more soon! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> ia  
>  [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
